


PUBG Buddies

by IMwithYOO



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Idk how to tag again, M/M, changki playing pubg at their dorm, changki rise, just a simple drabble, pouty kihyunnie, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMwithYOO/pseuds/IMwithYOO
Summary: Just changki playing pubg at their dorm.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	PUBG Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello we meet again, advance thank you if you're going to read this short drabble, hope you enjoy! Reminder that this is a work of fiction and pure imagination :)
> 
> ps. I don't play pubg!

"Kkung! Are you free tonight? Let's play pubg!"

"Nah, gonna go on my studio and make some fire beats for my next mixtape"

Kihyun who excitedly went to Changkyun just slightly smiled at the younger and nodded, heart clenching because he is alone again at their dorm because Minhyuk has a schedule on inkigayo.

He responded with a silent "Okay"

He also got a lot of schedule but today is his free time. And now, feeling sad while he watch the younger put on his shoes and went out their dorm.

Kihyun sighs, "Ah, what should I do.."

He thought of cooking something, or maybe order something to eat since he's the only one eating. He considered going to other members but he was notified that Shownu has a schedule on capteen, Jooheon went out with Wonho after meeting because of a package and Hyungwon went out to gym because he was trying to prove something.

Kihyun just finished recording his ost, him being the greatest singer of all time has always been receiving calls to sing osts for their kdrama because his voice was just marvelous and pleasing to hear. Non monbebes can even agree.

While he pouts his lips, he sat on the sofa and opened his phone and closed it again and open and close, damn he was so bored, he sighed again.

"I wanna play pubg." he leaned his back on the backrest of the sofa

"Should I wait for Kkung or should I play alone." he stared at the ceiling

"I can't play pubg without Kkung." he closed his eyes

"ARGHHHH" he shouted in frustration

Kihyun went to his phone gallery and clicked on this one specific picture that hasn't been released and was actually just keeping it by himself, who knows. It was a picture of Changkyun playing pubg with him last week, and he is wearing his brightest smile on his face, he looks so good. And he wants to see it again, but they were always busy but today is his free time and he's alone, no Changkyun on his side.

He is smiling while looking at the picture, "Cute" he is whipped.

[Don't fall inlove with me, I won't be responsible for your heart hyung~

~ your kkung]

Kihyun was shocked by the younger's message, 'what the fuck was that', he thought.

[Excuse me?? Huh?]

He replied while his forehead is creasing. Receiving a message from Changkyun is already weird because he usually just call them because he was too lazy to type, and adding it with the out of nowhere topic? More weird.

[Stop staring at my picture then]

Kihyun jumped out his place and looked at his back, there is Changkyun smiling with his dimples showing, "I just bought ice cream and I'll see you stupidly staring at my picture, ohhhh~~ do you perhaps have a feelings for me?"

"How— Why are you here?!" Kihyun almost shouted, he was so shocked that his intonation is higher than his normal tone

"You were sad when I left you, you wanna play pubg so I went out to buy us some ice cream while we play, so you still up?" Changkyun said and winked at the older which made the latter blush

"W-What about your mixtape? Aren't you busy with that?"

"I am. But I already finished it last week, and even if I'm not finish with it then I will make time for you" Kihyun blushed again which made the younger laugh, "Hahaha you're being cute hyung, I might fell inlove too ackkk" being weird Changkyun is, he dramatically hold his chest and pretended that he is feeling something in his heart or he was just shot by an arrow

Kihyun laughed at the latter's action, "Then we're going to play pubg now?"

"Kiss me first~" Changkyun said with a teasing tone while pointing at his cheeks

"Ya!"

"That's what you get for staring at my pic and even taking that pic without my consent hmp"

"Your fault, you're too cute to handle"

This time, Changkyun is the one who blushed and his heart almost dropped when Kihyun hold his nape and pulled him closer just to kiss his cheek, "But here you go!"

Kihyun ran to the kitchen to get some spoons for their ice cream and Changkyun just screamed, "AAAHHHH MARRY ME YOO KIHYUN" and they both laughed because of their dramatic asses

\-----------

"IM CHANGKYUN!!!!! WHY DID YOU THREW THE GRENADE ON MY PLACE! YOU KILLED ME!" Kihyun shouted and punched Changkyun's arms

"Aw! I'm sorry I thought you were an enemy!" 

"Okay now go and revive me!"

"What if no~"

"Then I'll kill you on our next game hmp"

Changkyun smiled at the older's action, he looks like a child who haven't received a lollipop but his friends have received one. He pinched Kihyun's cheek which made the latter scream in pain, "AAAHH IM CHANGKYUN I SWEAR TO GOD"

"Hahaha you're so cute, I'll revive you, then on our next game just stay by my side and let's kill the enemies together"

Kihyun blushed as he clears his throat, "Y-You dumb bitch w-we need to separate ways so we can kill them all"

The latter chuckled at the sudden stutter of Kihyun, "Then after killing them we go to one room and be together, and you know" he winked as Kihyun covers his face

"STOP FLIRTING OH MY GOD REVIVE ME NOW! OH SHIT, OH SHIT CHANGKYUN WHAT THE FUCK STOP STARING AT ME, FUCK LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE WE'RE BOTH KILLED!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I think you'll know what my twitter account is from now on since I'll start posting ao3 links there. You can dm me if you wanna share something or you wanna be my friend or whatsoever, ily!!
> 
> @changkinotes on twitter ♡


End file.
